OK K.O. ¡Go To Cool School!
by Génesis margarita K.O. come to school the friends classmates when suddenly to Dendy company A K.O. Kylina Attack the school a Genesis level up 1 hero All characters belong to Ian-Jones Quartey. Chapter 1 K.O. I come to school how to deal with Dendy Miss Quantum practice math Carol, We arrived at school K.O. K.O. Yes Mommy See the Home Carol clear K.O. I LOVE YOU I SEE YOU IN THE CAR K.O. Lakewood Public School It's a wonderful school when he answered ¡AAAAHHHHH! Dendy Hey I am very grateful to you K.O. ¡oh! Hey Dendy I am very grateful to you Oh the bell rings it's time to go to classes Dendy it's okay K.O. it's okay Miss Quantum OK class we are in a reaction for mathematics All haaa Miss Quantum It's okay to go with adding Miss Quantum Ok 3 + 3 = ? All 6 Miss Quantum 5 + 5 = ? All 10 Miss Quantum Excellent Chapter 2 K.O. And Dendy Eating talking to Genesis the dining room 3 hours Later the bell Rings it's recess time it's time to eat K.O. Dendy I am very excited about you Genesis Hey K.O. Hey Dendy K.O. and Dendy Hey Genesis I think I have good news I have some new pink skates that my father bought K.O.and Dendy Whoow it's so beautiful Genesis They are so much cooler than last year K.O. Hey Genesis They are beautiful your skates this is cool Genesis Thanks K.O. I see you tomorrow school K.O. Goodbye Genesis See You Combo Breaker Hey Kincaid Chapter 3 Combo and K.O. Practicing with your rival Combo Breaker well well You did not know that it's your friend kappa K.O. ¡Combo Breaker! laughing Dendy K.O. Who Is K.O. My Rival Combo Breaker When you think Breaker laughing Of course whistling ♪Money Money Money♪ laughing Guy Hey Combo you want to play Combo Breaker Yes See You Brush head laughing K.O.I will not see ever again Combo K.O. HHaa Dendy I'm Very Disappointed with Combo Chapter 4 Kylina vs K.O. and Dendy The Power Battle Dendy OK K.O. These happy of you maybe not Screems All Nanini ¡Run Friends Run! Box Boxmore Kylina Hey Everybody I am the fabulous Kylina and I will destroy the lakewood public school laughing Dendy and now that I do neglect dendy I will not give a beating Kylina Well Well well K.O. I think you're here dwarf K.O. ha ha and now we do give a big beating Kylina thumping fingers ¡brothers and sisters attack! K.O. ¡Aaaaahhhhh! Screen and kicks K.O. and Kylina K.O. AAAAHHHH Kylina laughing Dendy ¡AAAAhhh! ¡Help Me! Chapter 5 Genesis's Power Kylina laughing K.O. and Dendy ¡Help Me! Genesis K.O. Dendy Kylina Boxman it's time to fight Kylina come on, fight blue kitten Screen Genesis Kylina Kick Genesis Power Pink fist Kylina Screams ¡AAAAHHH! Lord Boxman ¡No noooo! that blue kitten is attacking my Sons And Daughters Chapter 6 Lord Boxman Screams The story of the mother of K.O. of P.O.I.N.T. Lord Boxman one day we will attack the plaza Screams ¡AAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh! K.O. Genesis it was fabulous with The Power Battle Genesis I achieved it Genesis's Pow Card Genesis it's Level 1 I ¡achieved it! thank you so much K.O. Dendy I'm very excited about you Hey I Heard You Are A Very Good Kitten Heroine For Defeating Kylina By Boxmore But Many Congratulations Genesis ¡This power card is beautiful! thank you K.O. ¡Genesis wait! I have a surprise for you Genesis Whhoow What is K.O. my mother is called Carol that your mother My mother was young when she was from P.O.I.N.T. From the bow when I was watching the sandwich the sandwich power Genesis that your mom was in P.O.I.N.T. from estava to carol for the sandwich Chapter 7 The story of Carol Silver Spark Dendy K.O. and Genesis We'll have fun in the movies K.O. Yes When I Was Born Genesis that one moment you saw your mom when you were born K.O. Sure Genesis how about going to the movies K.O. Dendy we do not go to the movies anymore Genesis What K.O. and Dendy it was a joke let's go Genesis K.O. and Dendy ¡Yeah! Photos Movies and Mall The End Category:Fanfiction Category:A to Z